Egg of the Void
The Egg of the Void was a gift of the Elemental Dragons to the Kami. Prayers and Treasures, p. 148 Abilities The Egg was the embodiment of the elements, and the embodiment of their absence. The Word of Heaven (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan The Egg acted as a conduit between Ningen-do and Tengoku, and allowed those who were near it to sense the greatness of the Elemental Dragons. Touching the Egg allowed one the privilege of communing with them. Prayers and Treasures, p. 149 History Lost Traditionally the small egg sat between the Masters of Fire and of Void in the chamber of the Five Elemental Masters. At some point in the Empire's early history the Egg was lost. Book of Void, p. 137 Artifact of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders It was retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders by Shiba Aikune in 1168 and returned by Hitomi Maya when Aikune passed it to the . Aikune made his last stand to allow the survivors of the Battle of the Tomb to reach safe to the Kaiu Wall delaying the oni pursuers. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Council Chamber It sat in the Elemental Council's chambers, placed between the seats of the Master of Void Shiba Ningen and the seat of the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai due to their connections to the Elements that it radiated so strongly. Shiba Ningen Ningen was able to communicate through the Egg with the Dragon of Void. The Dragon explained the egg was the mean by which a particularly gifted mortal, pure and wise, could reach the dragons. Ningen was disappointed when he was told he was not worthy. The Dragon entrusted him to find the one the dragons had judged worthy. Nakamuro guessed his sister Ochiai was that one, she would not take a life, even in war, seeking another way, no matter the cost. She was the ideal that the Phoenix Clan were meant to embody. The Word of Heaven (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Toshi Ranbo It was later used by Isawa Ochiai in 1169 to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. In the weeks before the occupation of Toshi Ranbo that ended the Winter of Red Snow, the Phoenix used the Egg to communicate with the Fire Dragon and ask for its aid to help save the Empire from total war. Though it took many tries and almost killed several of the Fire Tensai participating, the egg's use eventually convinced the Fire Dragon of the greater good its intervention would provide. The Phoenix temporarily occupied the city and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. Masters of Magic, p. 95 Gisei Toshi After the Dragon of Fire returned to the Celestial Heavens and control of the city was relinquished, the Egg was moved to Gisei Toshi for safekeeping. External Links * Egg of the Void (Tomorrow) Category:Phoenix Clan Nemuranai